The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and pertains particularly to an improved auxiliary precombustion chamber.
Many approaches to the provision of more fuel efficient internal combustion engines have been proposed in the past. One of the primary approaches of interest has been the stratified charge engine, having a precombustion chamber with a rich mixture adapted to be preignited and to ignite a leaner mixture in the main combustion chamber. This approach has permitted an engine to run on leaner fuel mixtures which are normally incapable of being ignited by the usual engine ignition systems.
The most successful of such precombustion chambers are built into the engine as originally manufactured and include valving, etc., for supplying a rich fuel mixture to the precombustion chamber.
Numerous efforts and proposals for providing auxiliary precombustion chambers for existing engines have been proposed. These prior known devices, however, fail to recognize the necessity for controlling distribution of flame within the main combustion chamber of the engine. Many of these devices result in directing the flame from the precombustion or auxiliary combustion chamber directly onto the piston of the engine. This results in severe damage to the interior of the engine including burning of the pistons. Other approaches have failed to provide effective means for controlling the fuel in the precombustion chamber.
It is therefore desirable that an improved precombustion chamber having flame distribution control means be available.